Spectres
by Adeyyo
Summary: L'histoire de trois corps et de deux spectres.


**SPECTRES**

* * *

Il était une fois, une bien triste histoire de coeur. Un amour refusé. Permettez moi de vous la raconter...

Pour cela, trois personnages suffiront.

Un frère.

Une soeur.

Un ami.

Ces trois personnes là étaient inséparables. Ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble. Que dire de plus, ils ont grandi ensemble. Quand l'un avait des ennuis, les autres venaient l'aider.

Et puis, ils se sont forcément rapprochés. Des liens puissants se sont créés. L'un voyait son ami comme son vrai frère, mais l'autre aimait sa soeur. Comment est-ce que cela est arrivé ? Eh bien on ne le sait pas. Deux personnes tombent amoureuses, et c'est tout. On ne sait pas vraiment quand ça arrive, ni comment, mais ça vient, et ça fait du bien. En tout cas, quand c'est réciproque. Et dans cette histoire, ça l'était.

Mais il y avait un problème : le frère.

Il nous reste ce personnage. Ce frère qui ne se doute de rien. Il croit en une simple et forte amitié. Et il devait continuer à y croire.

Après tout, pourquoi lui dire.

Ces gens là étaient adultes à présent. Ils avaient le droit de s'aimer. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de l'accord de leur frère. Alors ils se sont aimés, de nombreuses années, cachés.

Bien-sûr, tout bonheur a une fin.

Un jour, le frère découvrit la vérité. Il vu sa soeur dans les bras de son ami qu'il avait vu pendant tant d'années comme son frère. Quelle ne fut sa rage à ce moment là. Il s'est senti trahi. Trahi par cet homme qui le répugnait, désormais.

Comment est-ce que cet homme pouvait faire ça ? Comment est-ce qu'il avait osé regarder la soeur de Newgate d'un œil désirant ? Comment pouvait-il se permettre une chose pareil ? Newgate ne comprenait pas. Une haine atroce envers Roger se forgea.

Suite à ça en sont venues les disputes. Ils se battaient, sous le regard de Rouge qui les suppliait de s'arrêter. Mais aucun des deux n'entendaient sa voix. Ils étaient perdus dans leur combat. Chacun cherchait à défendre son point de vue. Roger hurlait à Newgate que ce qu'il vivait avec Rouge était de l'amour, mais Newgate voyait là une provocation.

C'était inacceptable pour lui. À chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient ou se retrouvaient, c'était pour se disputer, ou convaincre l'autre de renoncer. Personne ne prenait jamais le dessus.

Quant à Rouge, elle essayait à chaque fois de résonner ces deux hommes indispensables à sa vie. Mais personne ne l'écoutait jamais.

Elle demandait à son frère de les laisser s'aimer. Malheureusement pour elle il ne voulait rien entendre et extériorisait sa colère en lui hurlant qu'elle faisait une grosse erreur. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer sa soeur dans les bras d'un homme.

Puis elle demandait à son amant de ne faire aucun mal à son frère, mais il lui criait que ce dernier ne comprenait rien et qu'il n'hésiterai pas à le tuer si nécessaire.

Rouge ne supportait plus ce mode de vie. Elle ne pouvait plus voir son frère sans qu'une dispute éclate, elle était toujours triste et Roger partait voir Newgate pour lui demander des explications...

Puis un jour elle comprit. Elle comprit qu'elle était la cause de tous ses problèmes. Que ces deux hommes n'arrivaient pas à se la partager. Alors elle eut une idée. Si ils n'arrivaient pas à se la partager, eh bien personne ne l'aurait.

Elle renonça à sa vie en se suicidant. Une balle dans le crâne. C'était si facile. Elle pensait avoir réglé les problèmes de tous. Elle avait laissé une lettre sur son bureau expliquant son acte. Elle était morte le sourire aux lèvres sûre d'avoir bien fait. Sans savoir qu'à l'intérieur d'elle se trouvait une dernière carte à jouer, l'as de pique.

À son retour, Roger l'avait retrouvé étendu au sol, au centre du salon. Il hurlait la mort.

Puis il aperçut l'arme du crime.

Brillante, innocente, métallique.

Pour lui aussi c'était facile. Une pression et il allait rejoindre sa bien-aimée.

Mais il faut croire que le monde de la mort aussi a des règles. Malheureusement, cela ne suffit pas pour qu'il la rejoint.

Les corps de ce duo amoureux se sont donc transformés en spectres.

On dit que l'un a pu s'échapper sous-terre, mais que le second ère encore sur terre. Et Dieu seul sait de quoi il est capable.


End file.
